


Ease My Worried Mind

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Comfort, F/M, moody jimmy, omf im so bad at this, slight nsfw i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: Basically, Jimmy is a perfectionist and that's all you gotta know





	Ease My Worried Mind

Warm afternoon sunlight cascades through the living room as you read, the thrum of Jimmy’s playing rattles through the house with resonance, adding background noise to the otherwise quiet afternoon. You smile to yourself and turn the page in your book, hearing Jimmy start on a new riff for the band's upcoming album. The thought of his fingers moving relentlessly on the fretboard of his guitar is enough to send a spark of desire down your spine, the feeling pooling in your abdomen. You’re instantly reminded of the previous night as if you can still feel Jimmy’s long fingers pumping in and out of your wet center...

 

A grunt of frustration and a cacophony of sound booming through the amplifier is enough to rouse you from your daydreaming. Jimmy was a known perfectionist-- and far too proud to ever seek consolation when he was upset. It was up to you to try and console the moody man you absolutely adored. You walk towards his music room, your bare feet padding lightly on the hardwood floor, and knock on the door.

“Jimmy? Are you okay in there?” You ask, taking the liberty to crack the door open when you don’t get a response.

You find him perched on the green velvet couch, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he scowls at the ground. 

“You know,” you begin, a small smile on your face as you saunter over to your lover, “your face will freeze that way if you keep up with the pouting.” 

Jimmy scoffs and moves to flick the ash of his cigarette into the tray, looking up at you with fierce eyes when you take a seat next to him on the sofa. 

“Can you stop talking?” he requests sharply, cutting his eyes back to the floor as he twiddles with the butt of his ciggy. 

Sighing softly, you rest a hand on his jean-clad knee, deciding to stay quiet until his stormy attitude settles. Eventually, you feel Jimmy shift under your touch, he surprises you by resting his head on your shoulder, jet black hair falling in front of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he starts, his tone wavering in the very slightest, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, my darling.” 

You smile shortly and brush the hair away from his face, looking into his bright eyes, “No harm done, green eyes. I know you weren’t upset with me. I just hate seeing you get so worked up, you’re far too hard on yourself.” You murmur, lifting his chin up to kiss him softly. 

Jimmy smiles at that, pulling you by the hips so your back is pressed against his chest before he wraps his arms around your waist.  
“You’re too good to me, darling” he starts, moving your hair to the side so he can litter kisses down your neck, “there’s got to be some way I can repay you for my incorrigible behavior.” 

His hands inch their way down to your thighs and you bite your lip, canting your hips up and moaning softly when he sucks a biting bruise onto your skin. Quickly, you move to face your lover, straddling his thighs and placing wet kisses down his jaw before murmuring in his ear, the smirk on your face almost evident in your voice, 

“I can think of a few ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, I hope you all enjoyed this piece, I'm still a bit iffy about it so please let me know what you think. Again, if any of you have requests or suggestions for future writing, let me know :) x


End file.
